This invention relates to an improved structure for a removable and reusable tag for identifying bottles, cans, and the like.
It is conventional for children or teenagers to drink soft drinks out of a can or a bottle. The contents of each container is intended to be consumed by one person only and usually contains about 350 ml. That quantity is chosen because, under normal circumstances, it is sufficient to quench the thirst of an average teenager or child who is approaching his teens. Where there are a number of young persons gathered together, such as at a party, each young person is usually offered one can or bottle with the intention that he or she will consume the entire contents of the container before requesting another. However, in the excitement and confusion of a party, the young person may put a bottle or can down before he or she has finished its contents and, as a result, may be unable to find it later. In such circumstances, the young person will usually open another can or bottle, and the unconsumed contents of the first container will be wasted. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a removable and reusable tag for identifying bottles, cans, and the like.